User blog:ErisLordFree/How Sweet Is That Cake?
I decided to craft a Wedding Cake, mostly to see how difficult it would be, and partially because they're worth over 6000 . Hey, new fast money-making gimmick! (Probably not. It takes too many backpack slots for low-level players, and takes too long to bother for everyone else. The newest make-money-fast trick is mining for Jade or Cinnabar.) So, without having to jump between almanac listings or wiki pages, here's the breakdown for Wedding Cake: 5 Strawberry Fondant *2 Sugar = 10 Sugarcane *1 Water *5 Strawberries 5 Lemon Cake (made in batches of 2) *5 Lemons *1 Cow's Milk *1 Flour = 5 Wheat *2 Chicken Egg *2 Sugar = 10 Sugarcane 5 Spice Cakes (made in batches of 3) *1 Flour = 5 wheat *3 Cinnamon *1 Ginger *1 Raisins = ½ batch of: **''5 Purple Grapes'' *1 Honey 5 Buttercream *3 Sugar = 15 Sugarcane *1 Butter = 1 Milk, 1 Salt *1 Cream = ½ batch of **''5 Milk'' 1 Candyflora *5 Candy Floss = 5 batches of: **''1 Sugar = 10 Sugarcane'' **''1 Water'' **''1 Wooden Pole = 1 Wood'' *1 Pixie Dust *1 Green Dye = 1 batch of **''10 Wild Grass'' **1 Water'' *1 Water Both Lemon Cake, made in batches of 2, and Spice Cakes, made in batches of 3, don't divide evenly into the 5 needed for the Wedding Cake. Unless I make a ridiculous number of Wedding Cakes, I'm going to have some leftovers. I opted for 4 wedding cakes, which would leave me with only 1 extra Spice Cake. This is less because the numbers work out well, than because when the Strawberry Fondant recipe was released, I made 20 of them. (What can I say—I was bored.) So I will need: *20 Strawberry Fondant = 40 Sugar, 20 Water, 100 Strawberries *20 Lemon Cakes (10 Batches) = 50 Lemons, 10 Cow's Milk, 10 Flour, 20 Chicken Egg, 20 Sugar *20 Spice Cakes (7 Batches with 1 left over) = 7 Flour, 21 Cinnamon, 7 Ginger, 7 Raisins (= 20 Purple Grapes, with 1 Raisins left over), 7 Honey *20 Buttercream = 60 Sugar, 20 Butter (=''20 Cow's Milk, 20 Salt''), 20 Cream (= 50 Cow's Milk) *4 Candy Flora = 20 Candy Floss (= 20 Sugar, 20 Wooden Pole, 20 Water), 4 Pixie Dust, 4 Green Dye (= 40 Wild Grass, 4 Water), 4 Water Ingredients: *140 Sugar = 700 Sugarcane *48 Water *17 Flour = 85 Wheat *80 Cow's Milk *100 Strawberries *50 Lemons *20 Chicken Egg *21 Cinnamon *7 Ginger *20 Purple Grapes *7 Honey *20 Wooden Pole *4 Pixie Dust *40 Wild Grass LEFT OVER: *1 Spice Cakes *1 Raisins I keep a large stock of most of those ingredients. I'll have to restock on sugar and flour, but I won't have to grow any special for this; the only things I've had to acquire were lemons, cinnamon, grass, and ginger; all those are easy and quick. I'm waiting for green dye in the lab while I'm cooking spice cakes in the campfire and making cream in the workshop. I love it when a project ties up all the buildings at the same time, so I don't have to wait for one to be done while I'm working on the other parts. It has 140 Sugar. Requires 700 Sugarcane. That's one very, very sweet cake. Category:Blog posts